Family Moments, Friendships and Love Stories
by kerennie
Summary: A series of love stories, family moments and friendships. One-shots and/or a few chapters of characters and pairings from Freedom Fighters Pirates AU in different AUs. Parings like Maromi (Marco and Naomi), Mabo (Macey x Sabo), BLACK (Blue x Jack) and more.
1. Maromi- I only come for the coffee

_Outline:_

Family Moments and Love Stories

A series of love stories and family moments one-shots and/or a few chapters of characters and pairings from Freedom Fighters Pirates AU in different AUs. Parings like Maromi (Marco and Naomi), Mabo (Macey x Sabo), BLACK (Blue x Jack) and more.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! I've come up with a side series for any AU with our pairings for the FFP AU. The short stories/short chapters will be based our fav and possible couples/pairings from the Freedom Fighters. Plus, some past relationships till their actual pairing. for example, we might have an Ace x Macey Universe Chapter as a possible coupling/pairing though we all know it's Sabo x Macey/ this just something to do and write for fun really. so some chapters will be really short and others will short.**

 **So if there is a pairing you would like to see or two characters you think could go together in the Freedom Fighters Pirates AU. let me know and i can write a chapter for them.**

 **There will love story chapters and there will family moments as well. For example, there will father-daughter moments between Marco and Macey, there will be uncle and aunt-niece moments with the Whitebeard Pirates and Macey, grandfather-granddaughter moments with Whitebeard and Macey, there will be uncle, aunt and cousin moments with Naomi's family and Macey, there will be mother-daughter moments with Naomi and Macey as well. and other moments with other people and their families as well.**

 **some chapters will end or end in love, others in friendship and others in family moments.**

 **so anyway, i hope you guys all enjoy. there are two chapters this update so i hope you all enjoy them. they're with two of our fav couplings. Maromi and BLACK. both of them being Modern AUs!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Maromi (Marco and Naomi)- I only come for the coffee…

"Marco!" Thatch whined as his blonde best friend and brother was ignoring him. Thatch didn't understand why Marco was ignoring him! They always come to this stupid spot for coffee! Mostly because Marco insists on it. Saying the coffee is good, which it is. But still! Why was Marco so distracted!? What was his brother looking at anyway?!

Thatch looked over to what Marco was looking at. A girl…? Was Marco looking at a girl!? Well, Thatch will admit she was kind of hot with those black shorts, blue eyes, long dark golden blonde hair and white singlet and damn, she has a nice ass and a good set of boobs. Okay, Thatch can't blame Marco for getting distracted by that. Because, damn she's hot.

"Damn, she's hot," Thatch whistled which got her attention. And she did not look very impressed with Thatch's whistle or comment.

"What you stare at ass?" the older girl said storming over.

Marco was trying to hide his embarrassed face of her storming over and yelling at Thatch. Marco had seen her here at the park a few times excising. Marco will admit, he did kind of stare and watch her, but never for too long... he thinks. And he never did anything to get her attention, like this. In fact, when she did catch Marco one time, she just rolled her eyes and continued. Not seeming to really care, seemed a little annoyed but not to extent of calling Marco an ass and storming over and yelling at him.

Oh god, what has Thatch done?

"I…" Thatch said embarrassed that he had gotten this girl's attention. Now that she's up close, Thatch has kind of realised that she isn't a girl. Like 15 or 16 like he had thought, more like in her early 20s, like them. she could be older or she could be younger. "I…"

The girl looked at Marco and said nothing as she turned back to Thatch, looking ready to punch his clock out.

"Well?!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry for my brother," Marco said bowing his head to her. "He does not always think before he acts Miss….?"

"Aschgate," she answered as she stood up and looked away from Thatch, who breathed out in a sigh of relief. "Naomi Aschgate."

"Newgate," Marco smiled as he put his hand out to her. "Marco Newgate. And this idiot who thinks he's god gift to women is my brother and best friend Thatch."

"Marco!" Thatch whined. "I'm a womanizer and I never said that!"

"Ture, but you act like it." Marco pointed out to him.

Thatch went to say something but then stopped himself as he thought about it. Did he actually act like that?

"I'm going," Naomi sighed then stood on Thatch's foot who had to try his hardest to not scream or cry out. "Whistle or stare at me again and I will break you. Understood?"

Thatch nodded his head and Naomi smirked as she moved her foot off his. Marco hopes that nothing broke. Marco might not ever hear the end of it… wait, Marco isn't going to hear the end of it anyway. Thatch caught him looking at Naomi, whose name he didn't even know and was the reason behind Marco always coming to this small coffee shop in the park for coffee and... wait, no, Marco only come here for the coffee. just because there was a cute girl here too had nothing to do it.

Marco swears it. He only comes here for the coffee. What? The coffee here is good!

"By the way," Naomi smiled at Marco who wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"Yes…?" Marco nervously smiled.

"Your sister is Izo Newgate, right?" Naomi asked.

What…? How does Naomi know Izo?

"Actually…" Marco said. "Izo is my brother."

"Oh, sorry. My bad. He's in the same classes as my younger brother Nic and he is meant to going to your house with two other girls Delia and Elina," Naomi told Marco. "Something about modelling, clothes and photos?" Naomi stared Marco more. "You know Melody St. Claire right? I swear I've your face in onto of her photos."

"Melody is our cousin," Marco answer then had think about Naomi said about Izo. "Yes, I remember Izo saying something about some of his class mates coming over for some projects or something." Wait, how does Naomi know Melody?

Naomi grabs a napkin and pulls pen out of Marco's folder on the desk- writing something.

"Here's my number," Naomi smiled. "Knowing Nic, he'll forget his phone again so give me call when they're done so I can pick him up. though, if you wanted to call or text me about something else or anything else, I wouldn't mind." Grinning and giving a wink, then walking off.

What the hell just happened?

"Dude," Thatch said as Naomi walked over and packed up her stuff. "She totally just gave you her number and she was so hitting on you."

"Yeah, after she tried to kill your feet," Marco sighed. What was wrong with his brother? He come here for coffee…

Marco looked over at Naomi who winked at Marco as she walked off. Probably to her car or something. Yeah, Marco totally only come for the coffee…

* * *

 **so guys, what do we think of the first chapter? and sure Marco, you only went there for the coffee.**

 **Marco: shut up! i did! and the coffee is good!**

 **sure yea did. anyway, to the second chapter! to the fan favourite of BLACK!**

 **Later peeps.**


	2. BLACK- Childhood Friends Part 1

**Here is our second chapter! and it has BLACK! and BTW, it's a small multi-chappie. just for you guys but you get part 1, for now.**

 **so here's the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2 BLACK (Jack and Blue)- Childhood Friends P1

Jack remembers the day that Blue moved in next door. Jack was 6 and so Blue. They were pretty much the only kids in the whole neighbourhood, so of course they become friends rather quickly. The only thing that Jack had been unsure about at the time was whether Blue was a boy or girl. Blue's really name was of course Elijah, Eli for short. Which didn't help, since Elijah could be used for a boy or a girl.

And Blue wear lots of different clothes- pink, blue, black, white, red, green, etc. so Jack wasn't sure. It wasn't till they went to school and Blue used the boys toilets that Jack had realised that Blue was guy.

What? Blue was really pretty and cute for a guy! He had long blue hair and dark navy blue eyes, and he normally had his long blue hair tied back. And the way he smiled, he more looked a like a girl than a boy! Jack swears! But that's not the point, no, the point is that Jack and Blue have been childhood and best friends since they were 6.

How did Blue get his nickname of Blue when his name is Elijah?

Easy- one- blue is Jack's favourite and has been since he was pretty much born. Two- Blue has blue hair and blue eyes and was the first thing that Jack has noticed about him, his blue hair. Three- that was the first word that Jack had said to him- it being blue. Four- his whole name is Elijah Uro Lukas Benson- which put into initials is EULB which is BLUE backwards. And five- Blue has never corrected or told Jack to not call him Blue, so Blue has always been Blue to Jack.

And Jack has pretty much been in love with his childhood friend since they were 6 and they were 17 now. And the two of them did everything to together- they go to the movies, go shopping, do school work, studying and more.

Jack wasn't sure how Blue felt about him. There are moments when Jack thinks that Blue likes Jack as more than a friend. But then there are moments where they are only friends. Plus, there's the whole thing of guys aren't meant to be together like a couple too. They're meant to be with girls to have babies and stuff.

But… Jack can't help his feelings. He doesn't know why he feels about Blue this way but he does and there isn't anything that Jack can do about it. thinking about kissing a girl or touching one or having sex with one, it felt… wrong to Jack. but imagining it being Blue, a guy… well, it just felt and seemed right. But Jack knew his father would beat the shit out of him again and maybe even Blue, if Jack said anything.

Jack's dad put him in hospital with a broken arm, black eye and several fractured ribs when Jack asked him about he would feel like Jack liked guys instead of girls. If it was normally for guys to kiss or be together like a couple. If it was okay for them kiss and stuff. and Jack had only been 13 at the time. And Jack's father did not like or reaction well to it.

Calling Jack gross. Disgusting. A sinner. Calling it freakish. Sickening. A nasty and vulgar piece of shit for asking and saying such things. That it was revolting and hideous that Jack could think those things, let along ask about them.

Then his father asked why and Jack… he was scared and didn't want to get Blue in trouble or hurt because of him. So he lied and said he saw something on TV about it so he wanted too and had to ask about it. And his father beat the living hell and shit of out of him for it. Jack didn't even want to think what his father would do if he knew or find out that Jack was feeling these things and for someone. God only knows what his father would do to not only Jack for feeling that way but to the person who made and was making him feel that. Most likely kill not only Jack but whoever he had feelings for as well…

Jack knew one thing and that, even if he had to lie, he wasn't going to let his father hurt or touch or anywhere near Blue because him and his feelings for his childhood and best friend. It wasn't fair on or for Blue. Jack was going to protect Blue, no matter what.

Jack wanted to tell or ask Blue if he felt the same way… but he couldn't. what if Blue reactions and feels the same about the topic as Jack's dad did? What if Blue thought he was gross and disgusting for thinking or asking or saying that? What if Blue didn't want to be friends with Jack anymore?

That was why Jack was never going to say anything and he was going to protect Blue. Even if it means losing him to some girl or someone else. Because Jack doesn't know what he would do if he ever lost Blue or his friendship. It was better than Jack's father killing either or both of them and it was better than losing Blue and his friendship as well.

Which was also why Jack has been trying his hardest to not let them be alone and things like that. So that he doesn't act on his feelings, but… so far… that plan hasn't really worked… but at least Jack has been able to control himself and so far, hasn't acted on his feelings and…

"Jack? Are you listening to me?" Blue asked him.

"No, sorry," Jack sighed. "What were you saying Blue?"

Blue sighed then laughed lightly. "I said, who are you going to ask or go with to grad?"

Oh god… that's right… they had grad (graduation for short) coming up…

"And what are going to do afterwards? You know, with your adult life?" Blue smiled.

Damn that cute smile.

"Well, I'm going to be doctor like my mum," Jack answered. Jack has wanted to be a doctor since he was little. he's not sure what kind of doctor yet, his mum was a heart surgeon and Jack wasn't sure if he wanted one or not. He just knew he wanted to be a doctor.

"What about with grad for your date or whatever?" Blue asked.

"I don't know…" Jack sighed as he covered his blushing face. "I have no idea who to go with or who to ask… actually, there is one person I want to go with and ask… I just… I don't think they're going to say yes so I won't even try asking them... there's no point, why would they want to go with anyway? What about you?"

"I have no idea what I am going to be!" Blue laughed. "Maybe a lawyer or communication specialist or something?"

Both of those jobs would suit Blue…

"And as for grad," Blue said moving closer to Jack. "There's only one person I want to go with." Saying it with a happy and excited but with a serious grin on his face as well. "Well, actually. There's only person I ever want to be with and be with forever."

There was…?

Jack could feel his heart sink. Which girl was it? who had managed to steal and win Blue's heart to make him feel that way? That Blue wanted to be forever with? Blue already has someone who he wants to spend the rest of his life with!? Who was she? And would she feel the same as Blue? She would and better treat him right too! Or Jack will have to kill her!

"Who…?" Jack asked sadly.

Blue grabbed the front of Jack's shirt and pulled him in, kissing Jack on the lips, taking Jack completely by surprise.

What…? Huh…? What?! Just… what!? Was this for real!? Was Blue really kissing Jack and on the lips at that too!? Was this for real or was this all a dream?

Blue pushed Jack back, onto his back on the ground as he was now over the top and on top of said black and white hair person. Blue was looking Jack right in his blue eyes as he was on top of Jack. Blue's hand going up Jack's shirt a little bit and going onto his side/hip. Blue lowered his face to Jack's, inches from Jack's lips again. there was also this look in Blue's eyes… but Jack wasn't sure what it was… was it love? Lust? Jack wasn't sure… but... he did know one thing, he kind of liked it… and it was turning him on…

"You."

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **and there was chapter 2! and part 1 of Childhood Friends- BLACK! look forward to the next lot of chapters.**

 **BTW, i forget to tell. these chapters will be upload randomly, but always in groups of two. so look forward to it guys! and feel free to leave ideas for AU and for couple/pairing ideas.**

 **if there are any two people you want to see together in a chapter as either just friends, a couple or for a family moment. just review or PM me. and if anyone wants to write their chapter for this series, feel free and just PM, DOCX sent it or sent it to my personal email account of kerennie and i will post them and share them with everyone else.**

 **anyway, till next guys!**


	3. Mabo- Study Buddies

**and we are back with another two chapters. here is an Mabo (Macey x Sabo) chapter for everyone.**

 **but before that. to the reviews!**

 **Devilheart-**

 **did Luffy come up with Maromi?**

 **Luffy: yes i did! there choices for Marco x Naomi were simple- Maromi, Marcomi, Naorco, Mami and some others but i liked Marcomi best so that's what it is!**

 **bahahaahahahaha! Mami! i can't help but laugh every single time i see that one!**

 **but yes, Luffy comes with all of the pairing names so of course he come up with Maromi. yes, they are really cute one-shots aren't they? they're just for fun and for when i feel bad because writing my next lot of chapters is taking long with things... being busy on side. my sundays are now soccer pretty much all day since we have just started soccer season. i work most of this Friday and i have babysitting and house sitting this weekend as well. so hopefully should i be able to get some writing. most of the chapters are all half finished, it's trying to finish them that i am having a little trouble with right now. but don't worry. it will all get done.**

 **anyway, yes. things are heating up between Blue and Jack. yes, this why Blue is the seme, he takes action and makes the first move. and yes, i know. that is chid abuse Jack's father (he has not been named yet, but doing one of the BLACK chapters- he will get a name), but yes, Jack just asked a questioning and gets beaten up. it to me, shows how people and how some peoples are in it involves questions and things about gays/yaoi things. some people seriously overreact. and yes, the reaction was extreme. it's meant to be. why isn't Jack's father in jail? well, many reasons.**

 **one being that Jack would lie about how he got the bruises. two being that Jack's father has a lot of friends in high places.**

 **and yes, Blue and Jack are just meant for each other, aren't they? they're so cute.**

 **yeah, i can do a Ace x Macey x Sabo one-shot here. it is about the different couplings and pairings that ARE possible in the Freedom Fighters Pirates Universe. so i can do one for ya. no problems. and a pre-view of the Ace x OC (Yuki) x Sabo here? hmm... i guess i can do a preview for it here...**

 **oh, i know the series your talking about it. it's on my to watch anime list. and yes, i agree the Heroine from that series would totally support BLACK. anyway, hope to hear from you again!**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **DBZ- **

**yes, both chapters were cute and had fluff in them. so yes, these stories are going to be cute and fluffy. plus whatever else i decide to add to them. and yes, i think 2 chapters updates at time and at random moments isn't bad either, considering it isn't an actual story and just random one-shots and some small multi-chapters story in here.**

 **and yes, it could be also used as a pairing test to see how well the characters react to being with each other. its also a good chance for people to write their fanfiction of my fanfiction if they want too. they can send them to me in a PM or through my email address of kerennie**

 **it's kind of like how some people like LuNa or ZoRob but others like LuHan or LawLu or ZoNa and such. people can kind of do the same with my FFP characters. so if there are people who like AceMace then i can write a chapter or you/they can and it can be send to me and i can post it as a chapter apart of this series.**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **Hikarindevil- **

**yes, the first chapter was cute. and thank you, i like the characters and FFP too. and Macey is a good character isn't she? and Naomi and Marco are meant to be together and are made for each other aren't they? and i think we all found it funny when Naomi stood on Thatch's foot while she treated Marco way better. there will lots of Maromi chapters to come. some chapters with them together, some of the chapters more cannon/main story like. i am even thinking of writing a Parent Trap chapter/s with twins for laughs too. or at least doing a chapter where Macey finds Marco and tries to get her mother and father back together or something. i think it would funny and cute.**

 **and i knkow right? right, Marco. your there 'just for the coffee'. we all know that he totally went there to see Naomi.**

 **P.S. would everyone like to see Naomi's version of the first chapter? i think it would be fun.**

 **yes, BLACK. it is so cute isn't it? and yes, Jack's father is a jackass. what kind of father does that to their own child? well, him. it IS child abusive. and i know right? poor Jack.**

 **Yes, Blue is meant to be ikemen (aka a pretty boy). Blue is kind of girly looking so he is totally a pretty boy. and yes, it is getting hot between the childhood friends.**

 **thank you, they are great little stories aren't they? i will continue to update. how often... it's going to be random so who knows, and yes, i will be updating my other stories. just need to finish writing their next chapters. don't worry, i won't leave all of my stories unfinished. hope to hear from you with the other stories. i would love it if you reviewed with them too. and thanks for the luck, i think i am going to need it.**

 **Luffy: on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Mabo- study buddies

Sabo couldn't believe his luck when he went up with Macey as his study buddy. All of the girls had to pick names out a hat, it was pretty much a lucky dip and somehow and thanks to every god that Sabo could think of and pray too, someone must be looking down on and his prays were answered. Macey had pulled out his name. she didn't seem to hate it nor did she seem to be excited about it. but Sabo didn't mind or care! He had managed to get Macey, probably THE hottest and smartest girl in the whole school as his study buddy. So did anything else matter?

"Dude," Ace smiled as they were having lunch, then he lightly pushed Sabo. "You got your wish! You got Macey as your study buddy! That's so cool and lucky!"

"Yeah," Sabo smiled. He hasn't really been able to not stop smiling all day.

"This is totally your chance to make a move!" Ace grinned making Sabo blush slightly and stare at his brother in disbelief. So much for smiling all day… take it and leave it to Ace to make Sabo lose his smile.

"Ace…" Sabo started.

"Don't Ace me Sabo!" Ace said grinning at his brother. "You have been crushing on Macey and have liked her since forever, forget everyone else! And what they say or think. You're the one that has been there for Macey, who knows her better than anyone. You can finally tell her how you feel now! The two you will get along time and that means you can put the moves."

Sabo frowned. The whole point of the study buddy system was to actually study and do work and assessments and stuff together, not confess or tell the person that you liked them. That was also the point of a random draw/pick a name from the hat too. Ace was making too big of a deal out of this and he was going to get Macey and Sabo trouble.

"Hey Sabo!" Macey smiled as she walked over. "You still good to at the Café Reva for Stduy this afternoon?"

"Of course," Sabo smiled back with Ace grinning.

"Oh, you're going for 'coffee' are you?" Ace grinned at Sabo.

"I don't drink coffee," Macey told Ace who looked he was internally face palming. "And we have that English assessment… you good to pick up the research materials?"

"Of course," Sabo nodded. "I'll it from Mr O'Keeffe."

"Cool, see ya study buddy!" Macey smile then gave him a kiss on the check which had Sabo blushing like mad and had the whole school staring at Sabo and Macey.

"WHAT?!" Ace shouted.

"What, what?" Macey smiled.

"You kissed Sabo!" someone shouted.

"Why!?" someone else shouted.

"Because I like him," was all Macey said as she walked off. "Later!"

Sabo just stared and watched Macey walk off. She liked him? She liked him?! Macey never said anything like that to him before! She likes him!

"Dude!" Ace couldn't help but grab Sabo and shake him. "You totally have a chance here! You could go from study buddies to something else!"

"Maybe…" Sabo said watching Macey walk off. "But to start with, we're just study buddies. And I'm with that."

"Yeah, sure," Ace said. "Just going to be 'study buddies'."

Sabo glared at Ace, that's all Sabo and Macey are right. Friends and study buddies and IF something else happens or if it leads to something else, then that's great. But till… they're just Study Buddies. And Sabo's fine with that.

* * *

 **Macey: 0 favs**

 **Sabo: 1 follow**

 **Jack: 3 reviews**

 **hopefully we will get more. and i hope everyone is enjoying the little chapters and AUs. not all of the AUs are tied (unless they parts to the same one) in together. most of them are just stand alones. anyway, the next chapter is the BLACK childhood friends part 2. i hope you all enjoy.**


	4. BLACK- Childhood Friends Part 2

**Luffy: here is the next BLACK chapter and the next chapter guys! please enjoy! P.S. we will be talking about possible pairings with some characters soon. so think about pairings/couples you think might work- the characters we will be looking at will be- Kaitlyn, Crystal, Lavi, Seth, Sora, Rosa, Red, Marc and more.**

 **Sabo: on with the chapter!**

 **Ace: please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 BLACK (Jack and Blue)- Childhood Friends P2

Last time…

 _Blue pushed Jack back, onto his back on the ground as he was now over the top and on top of said black and white hair person. Blue was looking Jack right in the eyes as he was on top of Jack. Blue's hand going up Jack's shirt a little bit and going onto his side/hip. Blue lowered his face to Jack's, inches from Jack's lips again. there was also another look in Blue's eyes… but Jack wasn't sure what it was… was it love? Lust? Jack wasn't sure… but... he did know one thing, he kind of liked it… and it was turning him on…_

 _"_ _You."_

* * *

"What…?" Jack squeaked in shock. Blue… Blue… he… what…?

Blue kissed Jack again, but much more deeply and slowly this time- making Jack moan and kiss Blue back. Jack doesn't care if this is a dream or not, he just wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could. Jack grabbed the front of Blue's shirt, not wanting him to go anywhere or do anything else, Jack just wanted to enjoy kissing Blue.

"Jack~" Blue moaned through the kiss. Not really expecting him to kiss back but so oh so glad he was kissing back. So Blue knew of Jack's feelings.

"Shut up," Jack told Blue. "I just want to enjoy this."

Jack kissed Blue harder which caused Blue to moan more. Fuck… Jack was turning Blue on. It was only meant to meant to a kiss and a little bit of kind of making out. but now, Blue wanted to do so much more. but first… they should probably talk about this.

Because, Blue didn't think that Jack was going to feel the same, he had excited Jack to push him away or tell him he was disgusting or gross or something. Because Jack's father has made it known for a very long time that he doesn't like guys liking guy. Especially after Jack's dad beat the shit of Jack for just asking about it- if it was okay, it was normal and things like that. Jack only Blue and his older cousin Red what had happened to him. The truth instead of the lie that Jack's parents told of his falling out of the car while it was moving.

Red could never understand Jack's father and his old school ways. The world was changing and growing and yet that man refuses to change or think differently. And Blue hates the man with a fucking passion. All that asshole does is make Jack's life a living hell and all Blue wants to do is steal Jack away from it and make him happy.

Red even offered and said that Blue and Jack can come live with him. So that they don't have to deal Jack's asshole of a father. Maybe Blue might be able to talk to Jack into it now?

"Jack," Blue smiled as he sat up a little and stopped their little kissing and make out session. Blue really didn't want to stop it but they had and needed to talk about this. "Jack. We need to talk."

"Right…" Jack slowly nodded his head and sat up as Blue got off him.

They needed to talk about this. They has too. Jack's dad was going to react well this and Blue wanted to protected him and show him that's it not a dream, like Jack seems to be thinking about of it. Blue will show and prove to Jack that this isn't dream, that this is real. But first, they need to talk about this and what they're going and what they're going to be do now, especially with Jack's father. Because he is not going to react well to this. Jack couldn't look Blue in the eyes.

"Look at me Jacky," Blue smiled as Jack seemed to seemed to be relucent to do so.

Jack slowly looked up at Blue who smiled.

"This isn't dream and I'm not going anywhere without you," Blue told Jack moved closer and wrapped his hands around Jack. "Okay? You or anyone else will have kill me."

Jack slowly nodded his head then looked at the ground and lightly grabbed at Jack's shirt. "But that's what I'm afraid of… that my dad is going to kill not only me but you too… I don't want to lose you Blue…"

"Then let's forget about grad and our parents," Blue smiled and told Jack. "Let's runaway. Just you and me. We can travel the world then study whatever we want. Red will be pay for everything. He'll take us wherever we want. We'll live with him and he'll protect us. You know my cousin loves us and he won't let your dad touch you again. please Jacky, come with me. Runaway with me. We can be together forever."

"What if…" Jack started till Blue kissed him again.

"No what ifs," Blue told him putting his forehead on Jack's forehead. "I love you and I won't ever change my mind on that. I won't ever stop loving you Jack. there's no 'if what's'. Not for me. I won't ever fall un-in-love with you. Your father can't scare me off or buy me off. I won't ever fall in-love or feel this way with anyone else. You're the one I want Jack, the only one I want. I want to be with you Jacky, forever."

Jack looked Blue in eyes and he could see that Blue meant every single word he speak. But he still couldn't help but feel… afraid. Scared. Unsure.

"You mean it…?" Jack asked Blue.

Blue wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and hips and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I really, really, really mean it," Blue told Jack. "I never say anything I don't mean Jacky, you should know that by now."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he hugged Blue and rested his head on his shoulder. "Right, sorry Blue."

"No problems Jacky," Blue smiled as he just let Jack lay against him. "So… will you run away with me?"

"I can't think of anyone else I would rather run away with," Jack smiled as he closed his eyes. "I want to stay with you forever."

"Then first thing tomorrow," Blue told Jack as he slowly nodding off. "We'll both packs and I'll call Red to come get us and we won't ever have to deal with your parents or anyone else ever again. deal?"

"Deal…" Jack nodded as cuddled into Blue more.

Blue couldn't help but laugh lightly and smiled as he moved Jack's hair from his eyes. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you when it's morning." Jack just nodded his head and quickly he fell to sleep. So Blue pulled out his phone and called his cousin Red. "Hey Del, it's Elijah. Do you think we can come and pick me and Jack tomorrow? …. Yeah, we're running away from here and we need your help. I won't let anyone get in our way of being together," Blue's arm around Jack tightened. "Especially not Jack's father. I won't let that man touch what is mine ever again."

 _to be continued...?_

* * *

 **is it just me or is Blue protective of Jack guys?**

 **anyway, any AUs or pairings you want to see, please just say and ask and i will write. or feel free to write your own and send it to me and i will post here for you.**

 **till next chapters guys, both of which will be Maromi chapters! so look forward to it guys!**


	5. Maromi- Babies and Births P1- Baby Names

**hey guys, i'm back!**

 **anyway, straight to the point today. it's taking a little bit to write my chapters to the way i want them so they are taking a little later to write then normal... plus i'm busy with things too... so i thought i would post these two chapters for you all!**

 **to the reviews!**

 **Hikarindevil-**

 **yes, Mabo!**

 **Luffy: MABO!**

 **hi Lu...**

 **Luffy: hey kerennie!**

 **anyway, yes. Macey did say she likes Sabo. she could have meant she likes him because she LIKES him or she might have meant she likes him since he's her friend. it's up to you to decide how you see it.**

 **Luffy: she said it like she loves him! trust me!**

 **...**

 **Luffy: what?**

 **nothing. anyway- the reality or the dream? see it how you wish. and yes, things are heating up between Jack and Blue aren't they?**

 **Luffy: BLACK!**

 **yes Lu, BLACK.**

 **Luffy: what is Jack's dad name?**

 **well, i haven't posted it anyway or mentioned what it is in any of my stories, at least not yet. so don't worry. Chapter 7 is going to be BLACK and we will have Jack's dad in that chapter. so don't worry.**

 **Luffy: Jack's dad is abusive and the obstacle for their love! but they will get through it! i know! and they're my opt too!**

 **Blue: we are cute and BLACK is my opt too!**

 **they are cute, aren't they?**

 **Jack: next review! please! for the love of god!**

 **i'm right here you know *gets hit in the head with a frying pan by Jack* OW! oh come on! not you too!**

 **Jack: then get on with the reviews! *blushing like mad***

 **fucking OCs and fucking characters fucking abusing and hitting me...**

 **AceAyane- **

**yeah, i know. mistakes. i'll fix them up later when i have time.**

 **Luffy: it is funny as crap isn't it? *laughing in background***

 **Blue: it was a good chapter. cute in it's own right.**

 **Jack: i feel like saying we're lucky because Macey doesn't seem to hit or abuse us like her mum seems to do with Marco and his family...**

 **Blue: probably because we are lucky**

 **Jack: true**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **DBZ:**

 **I know right? everyone freaks out because Macey kissed Sabo on the check. i think they might be jealous.**

 **Luffy: MABO!**

 **no... yes... kind of... maybe?**

 **Blue: i did ask Jack to run away with me in 'Are we dating or our families' story don't i?**

 **Jack: is it the prequel?**

 **well... um... i guess it kind of is but at the same time it is... because Blue was living with Red in 'Are we dating or our families' not his parents. it's more, this is kind of the general of one of the ways that it could have happen with Blue and Jack. Plus, Jack and Blue weren't childhood friends in 'Are we dating or our families' either. but you can look at it like a squeal to it.**

 **Luffy: can you actually write a short squeal with what actually happened or something?**

 **i guess i can. if the reads what to see and read it. i can write it.**

 **Luffy: say if you want to see/read it!**

 **Blue: that is all of the reviews.**

 **Jack: so please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Luffy: MAROMI!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Maromi (Marco and Naomi)- Babies and Births Part 1- Baby Names

"It's normal right?" Marco asked nervously as Naomi was sighing and watching to see her lover pacing. "It's normal right?"

"Yes Marco, it's normal," Naomi told him. She knew it wasn't completely normal to be late like this. But there wasn't much they could do about it. it just shows to Naomi that the DOCTOR was wrong in his guess for the due date. And if Naomi's pregnancy is late then it's late, there's not much they can do or control it.

"Are you sure? You're like 42 weeks now, aren't you?" Marco asked.

"And I'm telling you that that whoever that doctor was, he was wrong," Naomi told Marco as she walked around with her hand on her back. "I'm pretty he was three weeks off and I'm only at 39 weeks now. I'm fine and on time. I'm going with Melody's time line, not that Doctor La Tufa guy's guess. Melody knows more than crazy old bat man. Oh…" Naomi put her hand on her stomach.

"You okay Naomi?" Marco inquired as he come over to her with some food. She sounded like she was in pain that time.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Naomi waved him off as she was walking around. "The baby was just kicking…" Naomi smiled and grabbed Marco's hand as he put the food down on the table. Pulling him over and putting his hand on her stomach.

Naomi would normally kick anyone's ass who tried to touch her stomach. Especially since Marco has such a big family so everyone wants to touch her stomach. But only a few are allowed- Marco, Pops, Melody, Izo, little Haruta and Namur, Vista and Jozu and sometimes Bay, Doma, Thatch, Kingdew, Colin, West, Blamenco, Rakuyo, Blenheim, Curiel, Atmos, Jiru and Fossa. From there, the rest of the family isn't allowed. Just the main people really.

Teach especially was not allowed near Naomi. Marco wasn't sure why, but Naomi didn't like Teach before and now she can't even stand the man. She said something about the man just doesn't sit right with her.

"How we going?" Izo smiled as he knocked on the door and opened it a little.

"Fine Izo," Naomi smiled as she stood up then felt very light headed. "Marco…" putting her hand out to said blonde and started to look a little faint.

"Naomi!" Marco shouted freaking out as he grabbed hold of her, thinking she was going to pass out. "You okay?"

"I think my blood sugar is low," she smiled lightly. "I'm feeling light headed."

"I'll get Thatch to make Naomi something and send Mel up," Izo told Marco then the cross dresser looked at Naomi. "You just lay down Nom."

"Good idea," she smiled then put her hand to her stomach. "I felt that you little shit!" talking to the baby who seemed to be jumping jacks or trying to karate or something, because damn it hurt.

Marco couldn't help but lightly chuckle at his wife for yelling at their baby who hasn't even born yet.

"What's funny feathers?" Naomi asked her husband looking pissed as hell.

Oh shit… Marco was trouble…

"Nothing Naomi," Marco told her. He needs to try his hardest to not dig himself a bigger hole right now.

"Damn straight!" Naomi told Marco as he helped her over to their bed. "Can you get me my laptop? I might as well look over the reports while I rest."

"You know that doing work and resting are completely different, right?" Marco asked as he raised his eye brows up at her as he was went looking for her laptop.

"Say the workaholic himself," Naomi teased, then she put her hand on her stomach again. "Oi you little shit! Calm the fuck down in there!" the comment had Marco lightly laughing to himself- but not laugh enough that Naomi would hear him as he grabbed her laptop. "Don't worry feathers, I'm just making sure the reports are right."

Marco handed Naomi her laptop.

"Of course, because your brothers can't do it themselves," Marco commented.

"Yes and no," Naomi told Marco as she started her laptop up. "It's more that they can't do it right now and the reports need to be looked over by next week. Nix is away oversea and is probably asleep and Nic has the week off, he's gone to see his girlfriend."

"Then who is running Aschgate Corp?" Marco asked as walked over to his desk to some work himself.

"My older cousin Lara is," Naomi told Marco. "But these reports are from my people, so I would prefer to look over them myself then have someone else do it anyway. it will look bad on me if anything in the reports are bad."

"True," Marco agreed and he knew what Naomi meant.

"Anyway, we can talk baby names and stuff while working right?"

"Of course."

…..

"We did make the right in wanting it to be a surprise on what we were having… right Marco?"

"Of course we did. I think a surprise is nicer. At least it is for the first one. Who cares if it means the families don't know what to buy us or the baby?"

"Yeah… I mean, my mum never knew what me or my brothers were. It's a tradition in the Aschgate's."

"Exactly. And I never really knew my real parents before Pops adopted me and he doesn't have any children of his own blood. And he said it was our choice."

"True!"

"So… what were we thinking for names Naomi?"

"Um… I thinking either Edward, Mason or Phoenix if the baby was boy. Since I really want a boy, for a girl… Rose? Or maybe Anne?"

"I like Mason," Marco smiled. He liked that name. "We can call him Mace and I can teasingly call him Macey."

"Macey…" Naomi smiled then felt the baby kicked at the name. "I like that. If we have a girl we should call her Macey. And I think the little shit here agrees. Don't you, you little shit?" talking to the baby and rubbing her hand on her stomach.

"So Mason Edward if a boy and Macey Rose for a girl?" Marco smiled as he worked.

"I think Mason Edward Phoenix Aschgate-Newgate if a boy and Macey-Anne Rose Phoenix Aschgate-Newgate if a girl. What do you think?"

"I love them. they're the protect names."

"You hear that Macey? Daddy loves you and your names."

Marco got up and put his hand on Naomi's stomach then kissed it. "Damn straight daddy loves you Macey. And if your girl, you better not get a boyfriend till you're at least 25!"

"Um… Marco, we were like 11 when we met and we started dating in high school, only because we had no idea what dating was till we were high school."

"So? That doesn't mean Macey has start dating or fall in love when she is young like we were."

Naomi sighed. Marco was stubborn when he wanted to be. And very protective too. If they end up having a daughter, she's going to be one of the protected but loved girls in the world. Marco's whole family and Naomi's, will love and protect this baby like nothing else in the world matters but the baby and his or her happiness.

"And what's your advice for Macey if he's a boy?"

"You better treat all women, ladies and girls with respect or get your kicked by your mother, father, grandfather, uncles and aunts!"

"Marco, are you talking to the baby?" Melody smiled as she walked into the room.

"Of course!" Marco smiled. "How else is Macey going to know me?"

"Macey?" Thatch said as he come in with food. "You're having a girl?! I have to tell the others!" putting the plate of food down and running off to tell everyone before Marco could stop him or before Naomi could explain to Thatch why they were calling the baby Macey.

"I like the name," Melody smiled.

"We do too," Marco smiled. "But we don't KNOW what we're having. We were talking names and decided on two. Mason for a boy and Macey for a girl."

"Though we can call the boy Macey if we want," Naomi giggled.

"Don't worry," Izo sighed standing near the door. "I will tell the family that Thatch doesn't have all of his facts straight."

"Thanks Izo," Naomi smiled then started to eat from the plate of food that Thatch had brought her. It had fruits, cheese, crackers, meats, veggie sticks and nuts on it.

"Baby Macey huh?" Melody smiled as she was checking on Naomi and not getting in the older girl's way of eating. One does not simply get between Naomi and food. Not if you want to live. "I think the name is going to stick and be with her, or him, forever."

"Too true," Naomi lightly laughed. "You heard that your little shit? We're going to call Macey no matter what. Boy or girl."

They really are nice names- Mason Edward Phoenix Aschgate-Newgate and Macey-Anne Rose Phoenix Aschgate-Newgate.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **that's the chapter, look forward to part 2 which will be Macey's birth! and a lot of freaking out Newgates because Naomi's water is going to break on them while they're doing a family dinner- lols. anyway, to the thingy!**

 **Luffy: 2 favs**

 **Blue: 3 followers**

 **Jack: 6 reviews!**

 **well, at least that's the official website favs and followers. i'm sure it's more because of our guest reviewers and veiwers and stuff. anyway, to the next Maromi chapter!**

 **Luffy: MAROMI!**

 **Blue & Jack: till next chapter everyone! **


	6. Maromi- About time! P1- The perfect ring

**and here is another chapter of Maromi! though... i will admit, its not fully or only Maromi. we also have family bonding and Family Moments of Marco and Izo. plus other Whitebeard characters/pirates are mentioned as well. as well my OCs with the Whitebeard Pirates are mentioned as well- that being Melody, West and Colin. and Naomi's brothers Nix and Nic and some other family members are mentioned as well.**

 **Luffy: so there's brotherly bonding and time with Izo and Marco this chapter?**

 **Blue: yep!**

 **Jack: but Naomi does make an appearance at the end of the chapter.**

 **Blue: yeah... and we hope no-one reacts badly to what she says/thinks... it's... not exactly subtle**

 **anyway, on with the chapter!**

 **Blue, Jack and Luffy: we hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6 Maromi- About time! Part 1- The perfect ring…

"Hey Izo!" Marco called out to his cross-dressing brother, who was talking to some of their other brothers. They all looked at their blonde brother. Why was he calling for Izo? "Can I speak to you about something?"

What?

"Of course," Izo smiled and walked away from their brothers and over to the older brother. "What's up Marco?"

"It's important," Marco told Izo. "Let's go talk in private about this."

The family was a little in shock. Marco was talking to Izo about something! Izo of all person! Jozu, sure. They were both always been close. Thatch… maybe, they are kind of close and are like best friends. Vista, sure. They talk about a lot of things all the time. Marco talking to Pops, sure. They all talk to Pops. He's their father, why wouldn't talk to him?

Any of them talk to Marco- sure. Marco is the oldest and biggest brother. he knows lots of things and is always there to talk. But Marco talking to them or Marco talking to just one of them, with something important too. It's… odd. What is so important that Marco only wants to talk to Izo about it? what is it? what is it? and when or will they find out?

* * *

"What is it Marco?" Izo asked they went into one of the studies to talk privately about… something. Izo had no idea what.

"I need your help but you can't tell the others, okay?" Marco told his cross-dressing younger brother.

Help? Marco needs help with something? Marco needs Izo's help with something? What…?

"I'm sorry, what?" Izo said- in shocked. This has never happened before. Marco has never asked Izo for help with something, anything before. Especially something that Marco says is important.

"You're the only I can talk to about this other than Mel, Col and West," Marco sighed as he sat down. "But Col's overseas, West is out of town and Mel is busy with her placement and uni. So, I don't want to bother her."

So Marco was only coming to Izo because he couldn't go to Melody, Colin or West? Izo was a little hurt by that.

"Not that Col or West would really be much help with this," Marco sighed again. "And Mel can't keep a secret from a Naomi. So you're the only I can trust to help me with this. Not even Pops can help me with this. He's not helpful in this kind of situation."

Oh? What it is now? Izo really wants to know! What is it that only he can help his big brother with? Something with clothes? His hair maybe? What is it?

"What do you need my help big brother?" Izo smiled as he sat down. "I'll help if I can."

"Izo, you have to swear on your make-up, kimono and stuff that you won't tell anyone. Not Naomi, not Thatch or Melody, no-one Izo," Marco told his younger brother. "Not even Pops! Though, he probably already knows, since Pops knows everything."

"True," Izo laughed. "Okay, I swear on my kimono, make-up, beauty products, hair and hair products I won't tell a soul Marco. So… what is that I am swearing to not tell anyone? What do you need my help with?" then a thought come to Izo's mind. "you didn't Naomi did you? Because you there's no way in hell I am keeping that to myself! And you and Naomi are not getting rid of the baby either!"

Marco goes red. "What?! Gods no! Naomi's not pregnancy and even if she was, neither of us would get rid of the baby! At least… she's not pregnancy to my knowledge… that's not something that Naomi would keep from me… would she?" now looking worried. "she wouldn't secretly get rid of the baby either! …. Right?"

Oh, Izo shouldn't have said anything. He's making anxiety going nuts.

"Of course she wouldn't get the rid of the baby and of course once she knew she would tell you Marco," Izo told his blonde brother. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry or freak you out. what is it that you need help with?"

Marco took a few deep breathes. Izo's right. Naomi could never keep that a secret from him and she would never get their baby either. He was worrying, freaking out and fussing over nothing.

"It's okay Izo," Marco smiled. "I want your help with picking something out for Naomi."

What…?

Doesn't Melody normally do that? Or Marco go to Rouge, Roger's wife for help with that kind of thing. Or Rouge's sister… what was her name again…?

"Like what? Some clothes? A piece of jewellery?" Izo asked.

"Jewellery," Marco said handing him a catalogue that he pulled from one of the drawers. "more specifically a ring."

A ring. Oh. Okay. Izo took the catalogue no questions as he looked at it. a ring should be pretty… easy… wait… what!? This page is…

"About fucking time!" Izo said seeing the page and the rings that Marco was looking at.

Marco was blushing partly. "Shut up! I know okay!?"

"Of course I will help you big brother!" Izo smiled then threw the catalogue. "But if we are doing this. We are going to this properly!"

"There's a proper way to this?" Marco asked confused as hell.

"Of course!" Izo told Marco as he pulled him out of his seat. "Now, let's go buy Naomi's engagement ring!"

* * *

Marco sighed Izo dragged Marco around EVERY SINGLE FUCKING jewellery shop and store in town. Does Izo have idea how embarrassing this is? or how annoying it is? Marco knows he needs help in picking an actual ring since he wasn't sure what to get Naomi. She wasn't fussing, which was a good thing. But at the same time, it was a bad thing. Because Marco wasn't too sure what to actually get.

And why must Izo make a fucking HUGE fuss over this?! Marco knows he probably should have Naomi to marry him sooner since they have been together since they were like high and everything but they have been busy and then there was time when they were on and off. And then there was uni and placement and work. Then there was their families. Then they were travelling for work and stuff. So the moment never really seem right.

Plus! Naomi never seemed to cared if they married or not. So Marco never really thought about it or anything. Not till the other night, about three months ago, when they gotten to the movies and watched this cheesy romance chick film and Naomi then started to talk about weddings and stuff afterwards. Mostly talking about the ones that her and Marco had gotten too, then had actually said something about she thinks getting married MIGHT be nice.

And of course it didn't help that some of their friends kept asking when they were going to tie the knot. When they were going to get married. Where were they going to have engagement party. And stuff like that. Then Naomi's brothers were on his back about it then his own brothers and Pops were on Marco's back about it.

They were also on Marco's back about having kids and stuff too but that's another matter and something that Marco will talk to Naomi about in the future. Since Marco does know that Naomi does want kids, has since they knew each other. But that's not the point or topic right now.

Getting married and engaged is. and trying to find an engagement ring.

But Marco was tired and wanted to go home. Every time someone thought that they had found something or they had thought the 'right ring' for Marco. Hell, even with Izo's help. Marco hasn't find anything that seemed… special. Or that he thought that would fit or suit Naomi. Sure, she wasn't fussing but this an engagement ring. It was something that she was going to have for life, something that they could past onto their kids to use. Marco wanted it to be perfect. And so far, nothing that Marco has found or seen has been perfect.

"Come on Marco!" Izo whined. "One more shop! I swear!"

Marco sighed and gave Izo a small smile. "Okay. One more shop, then we're going home."

"Yes!" Izo cheered as he drugged Marco into the jewellery store.

"Welcome!" a sale male assistant smiled. "How can I help you?"

"I'm helping my big brother here look for engagement rings!" Izo smiled as he showed Marco off. Why, Marco had no idea. "He and his girlfriend have been together since forever and now it's finally time for him to ask her question! Do you have a ring that says- about time?"

"Hmm…" the sale assistant thought for a moment. "She is a gold, silver or white gold type of girl?"

"Don't call Naomi girl!" Marco automatically snapped at the sale assistant without meaning too. Naomi just hated being called girl since she looked younger than she was, despite the fact that she was nearly the same height as Marco. So it's his automatic reaction to tell people to not call his girlfriend girl. "Sorry… automatic reaction."

"No problems," he smiled. "What of lady is she?"

"Not picky or fussy," Izo answered then pointed at Marco. "But he kind of he is. he wants something 'perfect' for Naomi. Something that they could pass onto their kids or grandkids one day. Right Marc?"

"Right," Marco nodded. "But nothing has caught my eye yet. And we have looked at a lot of rings and places."

"Hmm…" the male sale assistant hummed as he was looking through the engagement rings. "Price range? Big? Small? Fancy? Simple? Diamond brand? Three stone? Halo? Classic brand?"

"Any price- something small and simple I think would be best," Marco answered. Since he knew Naomi best. "With either a diamond or classic brand. Just depends on how it looks."

"That's right!" Izo smiled. "Money isn't an problem with us."

"Hmm…" the sale assistant hummed again as Marco noticed that his name tag said Clarke… that was random. Didn't Naomi have a cousin called Clarke? "Let me see what I have…"

Marco stopped and looked a ring as Clarke was putting some out and Izo was talking about how pretty they looked and Naomi would love any of them. Marco had an idea, if he couldn't find the perfect ring- maybe he can if they can get someone to make it?

"Could I get a special order?" Marco asked. "With a certain design and style but my choice of gems in it?"

"I can ask Kaya, the owner," Clarke answered. "It can depend on what you want and what stones. It will a bit through."

Marco smiled. He didn't care or mind. "I'm fine with that."

"Okay. I'll get Kaya for you," Clarke nodded. "Kaya!" calling for a young looking woman. "We have someone looing for a special order!"

Kaya walked over with a smile. "What can do you for Mr…?"

"Newgate," Marco answered. "Marco Newgate. I'll looking for an engagement and I like one but it's quite right. I was wondering if I could keep the style and type but change the gem stones in it."

"Which ring?" Izo asked.

"This is one," Marco held up a very beautiful three stone ring in a simple brand. "I want the simple brand and three stones but instead of the three diamonds I wanted a diamond with a turquoise and opal. If that was possible. Actually, if you could create a set of rings- wedding rings for both female and male plus the engagement that would be actually."

"I take it as Turquoise and Opal are yours and your soon to be fiancé's birthstones?" Kaya asked as she wrote it down then pulled out a phone.

"Yes, they are!" Izo nodded. "That's brilliant Marco! Naomi's going to love it! it Represents the two of you!"

"Yeah," Marco smiled. "That's what I thought too."

"Let me call one of the guys who works and does this ring set," Kaya smiled. "I think he should be able to do it but I have to check."

"Of course, thank you," Marco nodded as she called the person.

"You're a genius Marco!" Izo shouted. "You have your perfect ring then!"

"Yeah," Marco nodded then a phoenix necklace with blue and yellow stones on it caught his eye. Hello? What do we have here?

"He can do it," Kaya smiled as she hangs up her phone. "It'll take roughly 3 months to make and do, since he needs to some Turquoise. If it comes earlier, I can call and let you know and he and I will need to work out price too. Plus I will need the ring size so he can make it right. What is your budget?"

Marco wrote down his and Naomi's ring sizes on the paper that Kaya had the other information on.

"I will pay whatever price, so don't worry about it. I'm not." Marco smiled. "I don't have a budget."

Kaya's mouth dropped a little. he had no budget and was willing to say whatever for the ring? Damn, whoever this Naomi person was, she was fucking damn lucky. Normally a budget can make or break a deal, especially one like this. Where they were specially making a ring, well, rings. But that's not the point. The point is that Naomi is very lucky. And must mean a fucking lot to this blonde for him to not care or worry about a budget. He was just fucking sinking rich. Either way this Naomi chick is fucking lucky.

"Anything to find the prefect ring, right Marco?" Izo smiled at his older brother.

"Yeah," Marco smiled as he could imagine the ring now. "Anything to find the perfect ring."

"Okay," Kaya nodded. "Then we're go with a 1000 Belli deposit and work final pricing soon. Okay?"

"Sure," Marco agreed as he wrote his details down for Kaya so he could call and contact him about the rings and prices later on.

Marco found the right ring. It was perfect. The perfect ring to proposal to Naomi with. Once it was made of course. Now, all Marco needs to do is work out how he is actually going to proposal to Naomi...

But first things first.

"The phoenix necklace," Marco smiled and pointed. "I want to buy that too."

* * *

Naomi sneezed as she and Melody were on their way on back to the Newgate Main House. That's odd, why was someone talking about Naomi?

Suddenly Naomi shivered- okay. That means one of two things- one, Naomi might be sick or getting sick. Or two- Marco was up to something- whether Naomi was going to like it or not was a completely different all together. Though, normally when Marco is up to something, Naomi normally ends up liking it and enjoying, a lot. Especially if it's something in bed.

Speaking of Marco and bed… Naomi wanted to get back to the main house and show Marco his new little present she brought him today. She was sure he was going to love it, after all, what kind of man doesn't like small little outfits on their partners then having sex? Because right now, Naomi is kind of horny and she wants Marco and to have to sex with him, kind of right now. So Marco better be right when she gets back, because she is going to rock him. And top him.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **and that's the chapter guys! look forward to next time and the next two chapters!**

 **Luffy: till everyone!**

 **Blue: stay safe!**

 **Jack: and keep reading kerennie's stories! new chapters with the other stories will out soon!**

 **Blue: we hope...**

 **oi!**

 **Jack and Blue: what? it's true!**

 **Luffy: bye-bye!**


	7. BLACK- Childhood Friends Part 3

**hey guys. we're back. sorry it's been a little while. I've been busy. next FFP chapter is being beta readed as we speak. it should be hopefully done soon. we're changed how we are beta-reading and sending the docs to each other. so it should be done soon. and i am working on FB as we speak as well both FFP and FB omakes as well.**

 **anyway, we have a BLACK CHAPTER this chapter and a LUFFY chapter next chapter. i hope you all enjoy, the Luffy chapter is a friendship one with Luffy and Sin and Luffy coming up with couple names so i hope people like it.**

 **on with the reviews!**

 **DBZ:**

 **Yes. a lot AUs don't have Teach in them, do they? Yes, there is plot in the story. And yes, we do know where Macey learned curse words from now, don't we?**

 **and i agree, i like the ideas of birth stones for marriage too. i think it's cute and i agree, diamonds are extremely overused. and yes Naomi is horny. would she kill Marco is he isn't there? hmm... who knows. wait till the next lots chapters. there are continue ons from the last chapters these chapters. if everything goes to place. there will be 4 Chapters for this story next update. already have chapters 9 and 10 planned. just gotta write them now.**

 **anyway, next review!**

 **wait... where is everyone? no-one is here... i'm lonely... no Blue, no Jack, no Luffy... No Marco or Macey or Don Sabo or Ace or Naomi... it's lonely here by myself...**

 **Hikarindevil: **

**Yes, Macey has a long name. and until she is 25, i'm sorry Marco but that's never going to happen. this is Macey we're talking about. does she ever do as someone else tells her? and Sabo... well, Macey will just drag him with her wherever and everywhere, so, i pity him for that. if Macey ignores her father, which she most likely do with the whole can't date till your 25 thing, then there's no need to pity Sabo for it. though, i would feel scared for him since this is still Marco after all.**

 **and yes, Marco is romantic isn't he? Who knew?**

 **oh right, i did. lols.**

 **and i know right? Damn Naomi is going to make everyone blush from saying that.**

 **yes, Luffy is cute. Hurray for Luffy!**

 **and i know right? i have created a lot of characters who like to hurt me and seem to take pleasure in me. damn characters... they're so mean! *whining about it* they don't understand hat i am amazing writer, do they?**

 **Macey: where did this bullshit of you being an amazing writer come from?**

 **what!? Macey!? where the hell did you come from!? there was no here! and why you are only turning up now! *hugging her* i was lonely without someone else here! *crying and hugging Macey***

 **Macey *sighing*: i was sleeping and the others were doing whatever they were while Jack, Blue and Red were getting ready for this chapter.**

 **don't you guys ever leave me alone like that again!**

 **Macey: whatever, we'll try not to. anyway, yes, Jack's asshole of sperm donor is back! no-one of us liking it one bit.**

 **so's here the up!**

 **Macey: please enjoy! and remember, kerennie doesn't own any One Piece Characters or Storyline, but does owes her OCs and her own storyline and AUs here. kerennie also doesn't owe- Kaitlyn, Sora, Crystal and Seth since they are DBZ characters that she created them but kerennie uses them for her story. as well Britta, she is owed by baba69 as well as some other characters but we will get to them later.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapters guys!**

* * *

Chapter 7 BLACK (Blue x Jack) Childhood Friends Part 3

Last time…

 _"_ _I can't think of anyone else I would rather run away with," Jack smiled as he closed his eyes. "I want to stay with you forever."_

 _"_ _Then first thing tomorrow," Blue told Jack as he slowly nodding off. "We'll both pack bags and I'll call Red to come get us and we won't ever have to deal with your parents or anyone else ever again. deal?"_

 _"_ _Deal…" Jack nodded as cuddled into Blue more._

 _Blue couldn't help but laugh lightly and smiled as he moved Jack's hair from his eyes. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you when it's morning." Jack just nodded his head and quickly he fell to sleep. So Blue pulled out his phone and called his cousin Red. "Hey Del, it's Elijah. Do you think we can come and pick me and Jack tomorrow? …. Yeah, we're running away from here and we need your help. I won't let anyone get in our way of being together," Blue's arm around Jack tightened. "Especially not Jack's father. I won't let that man touch what is mine ever again."_

* * *

"Jackson!" his father Lawrence shouted at him. "Where the hell have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried your and mother were about you!? What if you had been kidnapped or killed or raped by a man or something!?"

"I texted mum and told her I was staying Blue's," Jack answered as he was in his room and packing a bag. Blue was there too, standing near the wall inside of Jack's room. Damn it, Jack had hoped that both his parents would be out and at work so he could just take his things and leave a letter and be gone before his parents knew anything. Why was his dad home now!? "We were… we were doing things and talking. Watching a movie and talking about grad and things. I got tired and fell asleep. When I wake up, I texted mum."

Jack didn't want to say that he and Blue had 'made-out'. God only knows how's Jack's dad was going to react to that. What he would say. What he would do. Jack didn't want his dad to hurt to Blue and the man would if he learned that Blue and Jack had… that they had… they had… they had kissed and made-out for a bit… then slept in the same bed…

Lawrence would throw a hissing fit then try to kill, or at least, beat the shit out of both Blue and Jack.

"Then why are you packing a bag!?" Lawrence shouted at his son. He didn't understand what was going on. Jackson was acting odd.

"I…" Jack said as he stopped packing his bag and looked at Blue. He wasn't sure what he should say or what to do right now… if it was his mother, if it was Ayla. Jack might be able to say what he feels for and how he feels about Blue. That Jack loves him. His mother would not be happy or impressed, but she would forgive him, because of their religious belief of man should be with a woman and not another man but she loves her son and only wants is best for him. But she wouldn't hate him or beat the shit out of him for it. She would help him pack and leave to get away from Lawrence. Things are easier with his mother than they are with his father. Jack's mother only wants what is best for him. His father… he only wants what is best for himself. Jack could be damned to hell for all Lawrence cared, as long as it helped Lawrence then everything and everyone else could be damn to hell.

Which in Lawrence's beliefs, would and will happen to Jack for being in love with Blue. Plus, for making out with him as well. To Lawrence, what Jack feels for Blue. What Blue and Jack did last night/yesterday. It is all a sin- something that the two of them will go to hell for doing. Something that Blue and Jack would deserve to die for... FOR doing.

But if hell is where Blue is, then Jack will go there with be with him. Jack loves Blue and he doesn't want to be without him.

"I…" Jack tried again. He knew his father was going to hurt them. But Jack didn't want Blue to get hurt. What should Jack say? What shouldn't he say?

"Jack's coming to live with me," Blue told Lawrence. Deciding to handle the situation since it seems that Jack was having a hard trying to handle it. Because, no matter what, no matter who it was. Blue was going to protect Jack, no matter what.

"What? Why?" Lawrence snapped. "My son is perfectly fine to life with his mother and I till I decide what university and college he is going to, to study."

"Because I love him and he loves me," Blue told Lawrence. Looking the man die in the eyes and standing his ground. There was no way in hell that Blue was going to be back down, not now, not ever. "And _Jack_ is the one who should be choosing where he studies and what he studies, _not_ you."

"Blue…" Jack said- unsure of what else to say and do.

"Finish packing your bag babe," Blue smiled, to tell Jack that everything was going to be fine. Blue was going to make sure that everything was fine. "Red will be here soon to get us."

" _Love?_ " Lawrence frowned, fiding the idea sickening that the two boys had those kind of feelings for each other. "And what would you know of love? You are a child and a boy. Your place, Jack's place. They are with women. Both of your places are with females, not males, Elijah. If you think I will let my son be… that I will let Jackson be with another man. You are sadly mistaken. I do not know what you have done to make my son think this, but he does not love you. And if you and that cousin of yours, if you and Del think I will let you take Jackson…"

"Fuck you!" Blue snapped as Jack finished packing a bag and Blue grabbed it. "Just shut up and stay the fuck away from us! I _know_ I love Jack and I _know_ he loves me and I _won't_ let you or anyone else take that from us!" Blue grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him out of him of his old bedroom and passed a very shocked Lawrence. A horn honked three times. "Come on Jack. That's Red."

Jack held Blue's hand and nodded his head. "Right Blue. And dad," Jack said looking his father dead in the eyes. "It's Jack, not Jackson." Jack put a letter on the table. At least his mother will take comfort knowing that Jack is going to be okay. As long as Jack was with Blue, everything was going to be okay.

"If you think I will let you ruin our family and our family name you are wrong! The pair of you!" Lawrence shouted as he stormed out the room after Blue and Jack. "You don't love this creature Jackson! It's just a trick and has put words and false feelings in your head! A man cannot love another man! Jackson! I will kill you boy! Get back here right now! Elijah! Let my son go!"

"Want to do something that will really piss your old man off?" Blue smiled as they kept walking toward the front door. Blue had a brilliant plan. Something that would be great and brilliant and piss Lawrence right off.

"What?" Jack asked nervously. Jack was already nervous as it was. His dad sounded beyond pissed right now and if the man got his hands on either of them… it was not going to be pretty and one of them was going to get hurt.

Blue stopped and kissed Jack on lips as they got to the front door, which was open and the whole neighbourhood could see it- making it a very deep and passionate kiss. Lawrence froze in shock and horror of Blue kissing Jack, not that Jack was really noticed or cared. Since Blue was kissing him, Jack kissed Blue right now. Which only pissed Lawrence off even more.

"Let's go," Blue smiled as he stopped kissing Jack who bushed, hard as he nodded his head. They needed to go, like, right now. Before Lawrence got a hold of either of them and tried to kill them.

"Right," Jack agreed.

"Nice one!" Red whistled and honked from his red mustang. "But let's go and move it you two! People look like they want to murder you!" Noticing the dirty and dark looks from the neighbours, plus Lawrence himself.

"You little shit!" Lawrence shouted at the top of his lung. Sounding way beyond pissed. "I will bash you two into the next century! How dare you kiss my son Elijah!"

Blue was laughing and threw Jack's bag into the car as the man stormed over and tried to grabbed Jack, only to end up with Blue pushing him away from his goal. There was _no_ way in _hell_ that Blue was going to let Lawrence _touch_ Jack _ever_ again.

" _Don't touch my Jack,_ " Blue told Lawrence in a dangerously low voice.

"Blue…" Jack said, worried about his best friend and now lover. Though they have not actually made love... but that's not the point. they were each other boyfriends and that's all that matters.

"Get in the car Jack," Blue told Jack as he got between his lover and his lover's father. Going to protect Jack from his father. "Now."

"My son doesn't belong you to, he belongs to me!" Lawrence glared at Jack. "And he will be with and marry a fine young woman. He will not be with or marry you. Do not get in that car, Jackson!"

"Jack is mine," Blue told Lawrence as Jack got into the car but kept the door open for Blue. There was no way in hell that Jack was ever going to leave Blue behind. "No-one will ever change that. Not even you Mr Milestone."

"And where you are going to go? What money are you going use? Who is going to support you? Who will even want you two!?" Lawrence shouted at Blue. Not understanding why his son was listening or doing as Blue told him. Jackson was meant to listen to Lawrence, he was Jack's father after all! "Do you think anyone will even hire two homos like you and Jackson!? You'll both be dead by next week! If you do this Jackson! You can never come back! You will be never accepted by me or mother ever again! You will no longer be a Milestone! And you can forget ever getting anything from our wills! Who will you have without your mother and me!? No-one!"

"They have me," Red told Lawrence. "I will look after them. I will support them. I will organise everything for them. they won't ever die, not with me here for them. Jack doesn't need you Lawrence. Blue and Jack will have me, I'm always on their side."

"And that's fine," Blue smiled. "Jack doesn't have to be a Milestone. He can be Benson instead. and you're wrong Mr Milestones, Jack _has_ me. And Red and all of our friends who accept us for being 'homos' as you put it. in fact, I already have jobs lined up for us and ideas for where we can study. We don't need you. Jack will have me, forever."

Jack trusts Blue, more than anyone.

"Good-bye Lawrence," Jack told his father then turned to Red. "Let's go."

Red started up the car as Blue hoped in the back with Jack and closed the door, which he then locked.

"Jackson!" Lawrence shouted.

"Drive Red," Blue told his older cousin. Wanting to go and get away from Lawrence as soon as possible. Blue and Jack wanted nothing more or else to do with the asshole.

"JACKSON!" Lawrence shouted as he hit the car and it's windows, as if it was going to make Jack change his mind.

But it wasn't. it was never going to change Jack's mind. Jack's mind was made up, his father couldn't change that. His father couldn't accept that. So Jack was leaving and if it meant never seeing or speaking to his parents again... then all well. All Jack needed was Blue and Red and their friends, the old ones who accepted their relationship and choice and then the new ones that Jack was sure that both he and Blue will make. That was all that Jack has ever really needed really- was Blue.

"On it Blue," Red nodded as he took off leaving Lawrence in the dust behind them.

"JACKSON!" Lawrence shouted again.

Jack closed his eyes and hugged Blue who smiled and hugged Jack back. They were going to be together forever and no-one was ever going to get between them. Not even Jack's dad.

"You really have everything taken of?" Jack asked Blue.

Blue patted Jack's hand and let his boyfriend rest against him.

"Don't you trust me Jacky?" Blue smiled.

"I trust you more than anything," Jack told Blue.

"Then just leave everything to me, okay?"

"Okay… hey Blue?"

"What?"

"I… i… I love you…"

"I love you Jacky. I love you too."

 _The End._

* * *

 **Red: 2 favs**

 **Blue: 3 follows**

 **Jack: 8 reviews**

 **anyway, to the next chapter which has Luffy as the start of it with Sin! it's a friendship chapter! to the next chapter!**


	8. Luffy! Couple Names, P1

**here's the next chapter! LUFFY chapter! enjoy! sorry that's it short. but i still hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 8 Luffy Moments Couple Names Part 1

"Luffy? What are you doing?" Sin asked as he tied his long orange hair up. It didn't surprise Sin that Luffy was hiding out in his shed. The kid always comes round when he was doing 'important', that his big brothers couldn't know about.

It would probably worry Ace and Sabo that Luffy disappears sometimes. But Sin sends Sabo a text message to let him know that Luffy was with him, 'helping' with a project of some kind. Normally it's just Luffy talking and writing and doing whatever is 'important' while Sin works on his wood work projects. Sometimes Jax is here, sometimes Anjay is here. Sometimes Don is here, sometimes Franky is here or sometimes Michael is here. Or Aiden, Aiden is sometimes here too. Oh! And Rex too. Rex was sometimes here too.

They are Sin's housemates after all. Though, Don is Sin's foster brother but that's another story for another time. And Rex and Michael are step-brothers too, but like said before. Another story for another time.

Today, Sin was going to finish nice wooden doll house for a friend.

"Coming up with Couple Names!" Luffy grinned.

Coming up with what?

"Your what?" Sin asked as he was getting his work out.

"Coming up with couple names!" Luffy grinned.

Why the hell was Luffy doing that?

"Do I want to ask why?" Sin sighed as he grabbed out paint to paint his creations later.

Luffy liked painting Sin's creations. Sin didn't mind if Luffy did it or not. Most people thought it was cute when Luffy helped. Be it with the wood work itself or with the painting the wood work. It didn't bother Sin. His younger brother Soul sometimes helped.

"Because it's important!" Luffy declared.

Of course it was.

"Sabo's and Macey's coupling options… hmm… Sacey?" Luffy said thinking out loud and writing. "no, that sounds like Stacey. Sace? No, that sounds dumb. Bocy? No… Boma? No… Bomace? That's just dumb! Sabacey? No… Sabey? Hell no. Sabo will kill me. Hm…"

"What about Macabo?" Sin suggested as he sat down with some wood to crave.

"No! it sounds lame!" Luffy whined then sat there for a little bit thinking. "Oh! I know!" Luffy shouted as he hit his right hand in his left palm as if he had a brilliant idea. "Mabo! Mabo is totally cool and cute! It totally works!"

Mabo?

"If you say so Luffy," Sin smiled.

"Now for Macey's parents!" Luffy smiled. "Marco and Naomi… hm…"

Sin just kept working the piece wood in his hand- making a bed for the doll house.

"Naorco? Maromi? Maomi? Mami? Nama? Narco Naco? Naoco? Marna? Mana? Marcomi?"

That was a lot of names…

"I like Maromi best!" Luffy grinned.

"I think Maromi sounds nice Luffy," Sin smiled to the younger as he kept working.

"Now for Blue and Jack!" Luffy smiled. "Hmm… let me think…"

"Shouldn't it be Elijah and Jack? Blue's name is really Elijah." Sin pointed out.

"But we all call him Blue!" Luffy whined. "Besides," Luffy smiled and said all seriously and acted like it was most important thing in the world. "Blue's a way cooler name than Elijah!"

Sin wasn't sure if he should point out that was not true. Blue is not even a name, it's a colour. So how was Blue a cooler name than Elijah? But once Luffy has made his mind about something, it was hard as hell to change it.

Kind of like Ace and Macey, especially Macey. Damn, talk about fucking stubborn. Macey might change her opinion and mind on something like the wind, but once it was fully made up on something. Then was nothing going back nor was there any stopping Macey. The damn girl was stubborn as hell.

"If you say so."

"Hmm… Bluack? Jaue? Jalue? Jaclue?"

Sin sighed. This was getting nowhere fast. They already have on colour, that being Blue's nickname of Blue. Why not good for another colour and make it Blue's and Jack's couple name? taking the Blu from BL and ACK from Jack make it BLACK?

"Why not Black?"

"Yeah! I like that! Black! Black totally works!" Luffy grinned.

Sin had been half joking… Luffy took Sin's joke suggestion seriously…?

"What other couples are there in our friends?"

"What hell am I meant to know Luffy?"

"Does Red have anyone he likes? What about Don? Or Lavi? Oh, I know! Max! is there someone that he likes? What about Marc?"

"I have no idea Luffy."

"What about you Sin?"

"What about me what?"

"Is there someone you like or are dating that I do a couple name for?"

There was someone that Sin liked… but there was no way in hell that Sin was going to tell Luffy who it was!

"Why don't you look or think of something for Ace!?" Sin said blushing.

"Because Ace is stinky and mean and won't tell me the name of the person he is dating!"

Wait… Ace is dating someone?

"So, I have to come up with other couple names till he tells me and Sabo who she is!" Luffy told Sin. "So, what other couples are there that I can make the names of?"

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **i hope you guys enjoyed the chapters. next chapter of FFP should be up soon. it's in it's final draft and beta'd form now.**

 **anyway, next time should be 4 chapters of Family Moments, Friendships and Love Stories. i have all four planned and they will be interesting to say the least.**

 **anyway, as you can guys. there's a reason why this is called Part 1. because not of the characters in FFP have been introduced or paired yet so there are more couples and couple names to come! P.S. one of the 4 chapters is a another LUFFY chapter but this time with Max and Marc and they're talking about theme songs for a lot of characters, so it is going to be longer!**

 **anyway, fav, follow and review! love you all! and i hoped you all have enjoyed!**


	9. Macey and Marco- fatherdaughter moment

**and we are back with four chapters this round. remind to never again do four chapters again. it was so much harder than i thought it was going to be. the next FFP omake is almost done. just doing the finishing touches on it. so it should be up tomorrow or the day after if your all lucky.**

 **anyway, to the reviews!**

 **Hikarindevil- **

**Macey: thank you! it is a great story!**

 **Luffy: i think we all wished that BLACK was real. it's so cute and adorable! you can't help but love them!**

 **it makes wish that all of the characters are real sometimes too. then there are other times *like when they hit me- cough, cough* that i am so glad that aren't real.**

 **Macey and others: HEY!**

 **anyway... i think chapter might be longest story/chapter i have written for this series. that's cool. anyway, this story/chapter is a little sad and stuff. you have been warned everyone. but i tried to make it happy at the end.**

 **whiihc pairing is my fav?**

 **Luffy: MABO!**

 **Macey: Maromi!**

 **Blue: BLACK!**

 **um... all of them really. BUT if i really had to pick one- i would probably say black, as i know both characters so well and their little love story so well as well. they are just so cute!**

 **Blue: i hate Jack's father too, don't worry.**

 **i take no offence to you not liking Jack's dad. i made it so that wasn't likeable. i can't just make characters that everyone loves, there have to be characters that everyone hate as well. like how Oda created and has Lava Breath and Blackbeard. i want there to be characters that you guys don't like as well.**

 **Jack: my dad was really abusive towards me, wasn't he?**

 **Luffy is just so cute, isn't he? you do have to love that energetic rubber boy, don't you? don't think that's he understand loves, its more that he understands who likes who and thinks its fun to come up with couple names and stuff. Who else will end up on Luffy's list? well, keep reading to find out! Maybe Luffy might find love outside his love of meat, his friends and family.**

 **Macey: next review!**

 **DBZ- **

**thank for pointing out the typo. i think i fixed, let me know if i haven't. since it is Marco x Naomi not Marco x Nami. there is more to come with the other chapters. just wait and see okay?**

 **there will be more chapters with Luffy coming up with pairing names. i thought it would be a fun idea, so that everyone can see how names Luffy went through to the right coupling name. and yes, he will a pairing name for himself when he finds his love interest.**

 **Luffy: damn straight i will! anyway! on with the chapter!**

 **please enjoy guys.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Macey and Marco- Naomi's Death and Funeral and Meeting Macey (Family Moment)

Marco sighed again as he got changed and dressed. He didn't know what happened or why he was doing this. Marco and Naomi haven't seen each other in almost 9 years and now, here Marco was, getting ready to go help organise her funeral. Marco didn't get all of the details, it was just a short email from a man called Markus Jason- a lawyer of some kind. He had asked for Marco to come to Isila to help organise her funeral.

Nix and Nic, Naomi's brothers, were both overseas and out of the country, both them uncountable right now. And Marco and his family were the ones done next on his contact.

Why though?

Marco seen or spoken to Naomi in almost 9 years. after they broke due… differences in opinions on some matters. They're really bad or anything, it just… they both had different versions on their lives and it seemed that there wasn't a lot of room for the other, in the other's life and they didn't want the other to give up their life goal and dream for the other.

So, they broke up.

The reason for not really talking for each other…

Well, Marco was scared and worried that one of them were going to do something. Just because they broke up on kind of neutral terms and things, doesn't mean that they still don't… that they still didn't have feelings for each other. Or even worse, since to Marco- Naomi was the love of his life since he was 17 and she was 19, that she might have moved more and was seeing someone else.

It's not that Marco didn't want her to NOT see anyone else… it was, just at the time. Marco didn't really know if she was or wasn't, and he was pretty sure that the feeling was probably the same with Naomi which was why she didn't really try to contact him much after they broke up.

"You okay Marco?" Melody asked as she opened his door slightly.

"Not really…" Marco sighed as he grabbed his bag and looked at his sister. Other than Marco, the news of Naomi's death had hit Jozu, Melody and Pops badly hard. Jozu and Melody were like best of friends with Naomi when her and Marco were dating, in fact, if it wasn't for Melody, Marco might not have ever met Naomi. "It's been close enough to 9 years since I last spoke or even had anything to do with Naomi… I still don't understand why she wanted me to organise her funeral… where the hell are Nic and Nix anyway?"

"You did read her letters that she did send you, right?" Melody asked.

"No," Marco sighed.

Plus, the lawyer guys said something about they needed to work out other things as well in the email too, but he didn't specifically say what. Just that it was important and would change Marco's life forever or something? It would be easier to explain and talk about in person.

Melody didn't look happy but shrugged her shoulders and she looked at her blonde hair older brother. "Okay. Well, tell us when the funeral is so we can all come, okay? You don't have to go this alone, we're all here for you and we'll be there in a drop of a hat. Okay? You sure you want to go by yourself? I can totally come you know."

Marco shook his head. He could handle this himself, plus, if he ended up crying or whatever, he didn't want the others there to see it. "It's okay. I'll call when everything is organised, okay?"

"Okay. See ya later than Marco."

"Yeah. See ya later."

* * *

Marco sighed as he walked into the terminal. This Markus guys was meant to be meeting Marco at the airport and Marco had finished up all of the paperwork he could during the flight over to Isila so that he could just focus on doing this stuff about Naomi with the lawyer, hopefully they can get in contact with Nic and Nix too. Marco would rather not have the funeral without them. And for the life of Marco, he can't work out what the lawyer and him need to talk about and work out that will be life changing.

"Yo!" a girl around eight years old with blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a purple shirt and black pants smiled as she walked up to Marco.

What the hell…? Who was this kid…?

"You Marco Fennec?" the girl asked with an innocent smile.

Why the hell did the kid almost look like a mini him? like a mini Marco? Who was this kid? Whose kid is this?

"I was… it's Marco Newgate now," Marco slowly answered. Who the hell is this kid?

"You got married?" the girl said looking a little sad.

"What? No!" Marco said shaking his head, getting defensive. "I took on my adoptive father's last name when I was 18 and changed my name to Marco Newgate. Edward Newgate is my father and I took his name out of respect for him taking me in when I was younger!" Wait. Why was he getting defensive with a kid?

"Oh, cool!" the girl smiled. "I'm Macey! Markus came with me to pick you up! but he went to the bathroom." She looked at Marco, looking him up and down. Was he being checked out by a kid? Who is this kid? "He said you knew my mum!" with a very happy smile. "Really, really well."

What…?

"Macey!" Markus shouted getting her attention. The kid's name is Macey? "I told you to wait for me!"

"And I told you I was not waiting outside the men's bathroom for you!" Macey told him as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyway! This is Marco!"

Marco recognised Markus now. He was an old family friend of Naomi's. their families had been friends for years, starting back with Naomi's grand-parents. Before Marco came along, Naomi's family wanted her to marry Markus.

"Nice to see you again Marco, dispute the segmentations," Markus smiled as he put his hand for Marco to shake.

There were no hard between Markus and Marco. Markus hadn't been interested in marry Naomi, they were both just really close and good friends.

"Yes, nice to see you again Markus," Marco nodded and as he shook the man's hand. "Who is this kid?" pointing at her.

"Macey!" Macey told Marco with her cheeks puffed out and acting like a five year instead of… what? Eight year? Ten year maybe? Why does this remind Marco of Naomi? Then suddenly she smiled. "But you can call me Mace! Pretty much everyone does!"

Mace…?

' _Probably because it's what Naomi said to you when you first met,_ ' a part of Marco told him.

"This Macey D. Aschgate," Markus told Marco. Looking at him as if the name was meant to mean something to him. but the name didn't mean anything to Marco, other than Mace was the nickname that he wanted to give his first-born kid- if a girl then Macey, if a boy then Mason. But Marco doesn't have any kids, so… why was Markus looking at Marco like that?

"And…?" Marco said. Having no idea what it is that Markus seemed to think that Marco knew.

"My mum was Naomi," Macey smiled and answered. "And you're my dad."

What…?

Eight years old… blonde hair like Marco's… blue eyes like's Marco's… acts like Naomi… is Naomi's daughter… Marco hasn't seen or spoken to Naomi in almost nine years… this can't be real or happening…

"Macey is your daughter," Markus told Marco. "Didn't Naomi tell you…?"

Macey smiled and put her hand out to Marco. "Nice to meet you at least, dad!"

What…? Just… what?!

* * *

"WHAT!?" Izou shouted over the phone. "Let me get this right, you and Naomi had a child that she NEVER told you about and you just meet them at the airport where they told you that the children was yours?"

"Yes," Marco sighed as he was smoking out on the balcony of the house that Markus had organised for Marco to stay in. Naomi's house… since it's where Macey lived and since Marco was the father named on the birth certificate, Macey was now his to look after. Especially since it was Naomi's will that she wanted Marco to have Macey if something ever happened to her.

"So I have a…" Izou asked.

"Niece, her name is Macey," Marco sighed.

"So we have a niece that we never knew about?" Izou slowly said. "And she's eight?" Izou could work out how Macey was from when they had last seen or heard from Naomi.

"Yes," Marco nodded. "Please Izou, don't tell the…"

"Pops!" Izou shouted and not letting Marco finish. Oh god, Izou don't tell Pops and the others! "We need to leave to go to Isila right away! Marco has something to tell and show us all!"

"What? Did Naomi leave him her family fortunate or something?" Thatch jokingly said in the background. "Ouch!"

Jozu or Izou had probably hit Thatch for the joke.

"Marco?" Pops said as he must have taken the phone from Izou. "Is everything okay my son?"

"Everything is fine Pops," Marco half lied. "It's just…. It's complicated. It's better to explain in person."

"Dad!" Macey shouted and Marco flinched. "Dad!" Oh god. Please don't let Pops or the others hear that! Macey smiled when she saw him and opened the door to the balcony. "There you are! Markus wants to talk to you! And dinner's ready!"

"Did I just hear someone say dad?" Pops asked.

"No, you didn't!" Marco told Pops quickly. "Text me when you know what time you are getting here and I will pick you from the airport. We will talk again then."

"Wait, Marco…." Marco hang up the phone before Pops could finish as he looked over at Macey.

"Who were you talking to…?" Macey asked.

"My family," Marco answered as he put the smoke out.

Macey looked at the smoke and smiled. "Mum smoked sometimes too. So you don't have to worry about me being grossed out or anything. Uncle Nix has a friend called Ralph, he smokes a lot more and a lot worse than you or my mum."

"I was just finishing up," Marco told Macey. "Let's go see Markus."

"Okay!" Macey nodded and smiled.

God damn it… the more time that Marco spends with Macey, the more he is convinced that she is his daughter. There are things she does or say that remind Marco of a younger version of himself. then there are things that Macey does or says that remind Marco of Naomi.

But… Marco will wait for the test results from the hospital first. The DNA that he had requested to make triple sure that Macey was really his… but in all honesty, Marco doesn't think that Naomi would ever lie about that kind of thing. But then why… why didn't she tell Marco about Macey?

 _"_ _You did read her letters that she did send you, right?"_

Damn it… why does Marco have a feeling that Melody knew about Macey this whole time? Okay, after Macey goes to bed and Marco finishes talking to Markus. Marco is going to go through his unread letters from Naomi.

* * *

 _Two days later…_

Marco waited nervously at the airport. Macey didn't come as Marco had sent her off to school and the results came back last night. Macey was Marco's daughter. Now Marco needs to work out… he is going to stay here or is going to take Macey back to the New World with him?

Marco wasn't sure…

"Marco!" Melody and Izou shouted as they tackled him to the ground.

"You two," West sighed.

"They're both just like little kids sometimes," Colin sighed as well.

"We miss you feather tops!" Thatch shouted as he joined in the dog pile on Marco on the ground.

What…? What…?! Did everyone come?!

"You okay Marco?" Kingdew asked.

"You guys are so embarrassing sometimes," Curiel complained.

Jozu was just standing there with Haruta, their little sister and the youngest Newgate sibling, in his hands.

"Marco!" Haruta smiled.

Jozu stood his head with the others.

"Guarara!" Whitebeard laughed.

"Get off me!" Marco told them as he managed to get out from under them. "Pops!"

"It's okay Marco," Whitebeard told his son. "Now, what was so complicated that you couldn't just say something over the phone?"

"You'll meet her soon." Marco muttered.

What…?

"Her? Who's her? Meet who?" Haruta asked confused.

"Did Marco fall in love?" Thatch teased.

Marco elbowed Thatch in the gut who then complained to Pops.

"Marco?" Whitebeard asked his oldest son in confusion.

"It's nothing, I'll explain when we get to the Aschgate House," Marco told Pops.

"You've been staying in Naomi's house?" Vista asked Marco with his eyebrows raised.

"I told you it's complicated," Marco told his brother. "You will understand later."

Understand what?

* * *

 _Later that afternoon…_

"I'm home!" Macey shouted as she closed the door behind. She could hear lots of voices, though she didn't recognise many of them. "Dad? Uncle Markus? Hello? DAD!"

"Macey!" Marco's voice shouted. Where was his voice coming from? "Come to the kitchen please!"

"Coming!" Macey ran through the house, right to the kitchen. She noticed extra bags and shoes. Who was here? "Hey dad?" Macey said as she opened the door. "Did Uncle Nic and Uncle Nix get back or something? Why are there so many bags and shoes…" Macey stopped and stared as she looked at the people in the kitchen. What the hell…?

"So this is the complicated reason," Colin said looking at Macey- noting how much she looked like Marco but always how much she looks like Naomi as well. "It's just a girl Marco."

"Don't call me girl!" Macey shouted as she threw her bag at the man's head. "I am not a girl! I am Macey!"

"Definitely Naomi's kid," Vista commented.

The others all nodded their heads in agreement. Naomi was the only one who overacted being called girl like that. This kid was most certainly her daughter.

"Dad?" Macey said going right to Marco and hugging his leg. Oh, that's so cute! "Who are these people?"

Then they all stared at Marco. Wait… dad? Did Marco forget to tell them something?

"Apparently, she is also my daughter," Marco added in quickly to his family who in shock. "Macey. This is my family. There's Pops," pointing at each person. "Thatch, Izou, Haruta, Vista, Kingdew, Colin, West, Mel…"

"Aunty Mel!" Macey shouted spotting her and hugging Melody.

"Hi Mace," Melody smiled as she picked Macey and gave her a big hug.

"You already know Melody is seems," Marco said looking rather annoyed. They all knew that Melody was in for it later.

"Wait…" Whitebeard said coming out shock first, since he wasn't that surprised. The kid look so much like Marco it wasn't funny. Though she had her mother's shaped eyes, face and nose and a girl like her mother. "You come out here to organise Naomi's funeral…"

"Apparently, it was to help Macey to plan it," Marco sighed. "And she is the life-changing reason and issue."

"I'm life changing?" Macey asked looking confused.

"Your father means the responsibility now having to look after you sweetheart," Melody told Macey.

"Oh…" Macey nodded. "but… I'm coming to live with dad right? So nothing matters."

"Don't you mean your dad coming to live with you?" Izou asked.

"No," Macey answered with a shake of her head. "I'm not stupid. I don't expect dad to pick up his life and move here. and I want to live with him, so I'm one who will be moving."

"But what about your friends and school?" Thatch asked.

"I don't have any friends…" Macey muttered going back over to Marco and hugging his leg again. "And I don't care where I go school. I'll go wherever dad wants too!" smiling up at Marco. "Mum said completing school is important. So I can't ever say I don't care about school! But once i finished, I can do whatever I want with my life! Since it's that, my life."

Well… that was easier than Marco thought that it was going to be to tell Macey that she might have to move…

"Anyway!" Macey said getting her bag back and pulling some things out of it. "This is what I was thinking for mum's funeral. What do you think?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Nic and Nix?" Whitebeard asked.

"No," Macey answered. "It's okay."

"you sure Macey?" Marco asked.

"Yep," Macey nodded. "They're away with important work. I'll… I'll so something special with them when they get back."

"Macey…?" Markus said knocking on the door. "Marco? Oh, hello Newgates."

"Markus," they nodded.

"What's up Uncle Markus?" Macey smiled.

"I have some bad news sweety," Markus told Macey who froze. "It's about Nix and Nic…"

* * *

 _Five days later… The Funeral…_

"So it went from one to three funerals so quickly…" Melody said as they were finished and Macey just stood in front of her mother's and uncles' graves. Crying, no-one had the heart to say anything to poor kid right now. She lost her mother than she lost her two uncles.

"Is it really right for me to take her away from all this…?" Marco asked his father. He didn't know what to do right now.

"I think that's a talk better with Macey then with me son," Whitebeard told his son.

They all looked at Macey as they watched her cry.

"True…" Marco said tearing up himself. most of his siblings were already crying. Marco wanted to strong… but he didn't know how much longer his strength was going to last.

"Go for a walk Marco," Whitebeard smiled. Knowing his son better than most. Marco needed to cry, he needed to go and find a quiet spot to cry then he could come and worry and think about everything else. And be the strong father role model that he wants to be for Macey. "We've got Mace."

Marco nodded his head and went for a short walk, so he could have a quick cry. God damn it, who knew that this was going to happen? why is god so cruel?

* * *

 _Two weeks later…_

"Are you sure about Macey?" Marco asked as the finished packing up the house.

Marco and Macey talked about what to do after this. Macey had pretty much demand that she goes lives with Marco and that she wanted to get away from Isila.

"I'm sure!" Macey nodded with a small smile. "I think a change of pace and place will do me some good. Besdies, you need to get back to work, right dad?"

Marco could get use to that word. Dad.

"Well, we have you enrolled in the new school when we get back," Marco told Macey. "And Uncle Markus was fine with selling the house?"

"Yep!" Macey nodded. "I get to go to the same school that you went to, right?"

"Yes Macey."

"And I can make lots of friends there and bring them home to play and I can invite them over for parties and stuff right?"

"Yes Macey."

"And I get to see great-pops and all uncles and aunts whenever I want, right?"

"As long you don't do it instead of going to school, yes."

"Then I'm sure I want to move to your hometown. I mean, it's where you met mum right? So, maybe I will meet my soulmate there too."

"Where the hell did soulmate come from?"

"Mum called you her soulmate all the time. It's why she never dated or married anyone after you. Other than she was too busy with work and me and she had no life outside of work and me."

"Macey…" Marco said in a stern voice. "Aren't you a little young to think about soulmates and love?"

"I guess…" Macey shrugged. "But you never know what it will in a new place."

"you know I that I will let anyone marry or do anything to you, right?"

"I know dad."

"Then let's stop the love and soulmate talk. Your eight. Your too young to think about that kind of think."

"Mum said your never too young to think about anything."

"Don't be a smartass to me young lady or you will be grounded."

"What's 'grounded?'"

Oh god… Macey was serious, wasn't she?

"That's it. your grounded. No TV, no friends over, no dessert and things like that. Nothing for two weeks."

"For what?" Macey asked. Not understanding what happened or what was going on.

"For not knowing what being grounded is. You can be grounded and know, that way you know, you don't want to be it."

"Oh, okay! like an experiment?"

God damn it… Marco forget that Macey is Naomi's daughter after all…

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Cool! Thanks dad!"

This is going be tougher than Marco thought it was going to be, wasn't it?

* * *

And Marco had no idea how tough it was going to be to raise a daughter like Macey. Especially after she becomes considered that one of her friends, a boy called Sabo, who happens to be Garp D. Monkey's grandson, is her soulmate.

* * *

 **Marco: 10 reviews**

 **Whitebeard: 2 favs**

 **Macey: 4 followers!**

 ***crying in background* i told you it was a sad chapter but with a kind of happy ending. i'm not crying!**

 **everyone: yes you are!**

 **no i am not! anyway, on with the other 3 chapters!**


	10. Mabo- First Kiss- on cheek

**next chapter!**

 **Marco: i do not like this chapter!**

 **i think we can all guess what and who this chapter is about XD. so please enjoy this MABO chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Mabo (Macey x Sabo) First Kiss- on the cheek

Macey looked around for Sabo, again. Uncle Roger and Aunty Rouge had come over with Ace, Sabo and Luffy. Then left with Naomi and Marco. They were out for the day. Doing some adult things or something. Phoenix was down for his nap and Kurai was doing something with Red in the kitchen. While Blue and Jack were doing their homework. While Macey, Ace, Sabo and Luffy had been playing house.

Blue, Jack and Red are THE best babysitters ever.

Macey looked around for Sabo. They had been playing house- with Macey as the mummy and Sabo as the daddy and Ace and Luffy were their kids.

Ace had said something to Sabo which made him blush and ran off. Ace then told Macey to go find Sabo and said sorry. Ace said he made Sabo upset or something.

So here was Macey, still looking for Sabo. Where is he?

Macey liked Ace, Sabo and Luffy. They were her and Kurai's best friends. Macey was 10, Ace and Sabo were 8, Kurai was 7and Luffy was 6 with Phoenix at 2.

Kurai was Macey's adopted sister, meaning that they were sisters without blood. They had different parents. Macey doesn't ask Kurai about her old family, but sometimes, Kurai's big brother comes and visits or Macey's parents take Kurai to see him. other than that, Kurai doesn't have anything to do with her family.

Phoenix is Macey's and Kurai's adopted brother. Phoenix is really Macey's cousin, third cousin if Macey remembers right because it's her mum's cousin's son. But she died, so Marco and Naomi's adopted Phoenix.

"Sabo?" Macey said finally finding him. He was in the guest room. "You okay?"

Sabo rubbed his eyes quickly. He had been crying… Macey doesn't like that…

"What did Ace say?" Macey asked, looking really annoyed. She was going to go hit Ace for making Sabo cry.

"It's okay! I'm okay! It's nothing!" Sabo said rubbing his eyes still.

"You sure?" Macey asked getting closer to him.

"I'm sure!" Sabo nodded.

Sabo and Macey stared off a few minutes till Macey broke the eye contact and the silence.

"Okay then!" Macey smiled then kissed Sabo on the cheek. "I hope you're okay!"

Sabo went red as he lightly touched his cheek as Macey turned her back to him.

"Let's go play!" Macey smiled then turning round and grabbing Sabo's hand.

Sabo said nothing as Macey dragged him out of the room. Sabo had been crying because Ace had been teasing Sabo about liking Macey. Sabo hated how right Ace was. Sabo does like Macey, the only problem, Sabo wasn't too sure if she liked him back or not…

But, she gave him a kiss… so that means that she likes him, right? Because in all the shows and movies and books, if you like someone, you give them kiss, right? So, if Macey gave Sabo a kiss, that means that she likes. Right?

"Oh…" Macey said stopping suddenly and looking at Sbao. "That was our first kiss… I hope you don't mind Sabo. you looked sad and whenever I feel down, my mummy and daddy give me a kiss to make feel better. Do you feel better?"

Or maybe not.

"Of course," Sabo lied with a nod.

"Though," Macey said letting go of his hand and thinking about it. "Daddy says I shouldn't kiss boys… but it's okay because you're my friend and I like you and we won't tell him! Right?"

"Right," Sabo nodded. Macey said she liked him! and she had been his first kiss! This day couldn't be or get any better! Their first kiss!

* * *

 **Marco: i am going to kill you *glaring at me***

 **next chapter! quickly! *runs off***

 **Marco: get back here! *giving chase***

 **Luffy: don't worry, there will be more MABO chapters and kissing chapters to come!**


	11. Happy Mother's Day

**hide me *hiding***

 **Marco: where is she?!**

 **Jack: i don't know...**

 **Blue: this chapter is special chapter- Happy Mother's Days for and to all of the Mothers in the World!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Mother's Day

Macey giggled as Naomi was looking around for her daughter. What was going on? Where is Macey? Why is giggling like this?

"Macey?" Naomi said hearing her daughter giggling but couldn't see her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing mum!" Macey said quickly and the giggle died.

"Macey," Naomi said in a stern voice. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!" Macey giggled again.

The kitchen?

"Max is helping me!" Macey told her mum.

Max…? What?

"Ace, Sabo and Luffy are here too!" Max shouted.

"Don, Jack, Blue and Red are too Miss Aschgate!" Rouge shouted out to Naomi.

What…? Rouge was here?

"Rouge?" Naomi walking quickly through the house. "What are you doing here?"

"Roger's here too!" Marco shouted.

What!?

"Why is everyone in my house?!" Naomi shouted- confused as hell.

Naomi walked through the kitchen door and could see most of Macey's friends in the kitchen with Rouge, Roger and Marco.

"Hi honey," Marco smiled.

"Hi mum!" most of Macey's friends all smiled. Since some of them Naomi has half-jokingly adopting or has staying with her because most of them are foster kids who don't like their foster families.

"Happy Birthday Naomi," Rouge smiled. Since Naomi's birthday this year was the same day as Mother's Day.

"Your brothers are coming round for dinner," Marco told Naomi. "And Pops and the others are going too. Thatch said that he would cook. Hope you don't mind." With a small smile.

"Well, I don't mind…" Naomi said as Roger gave her hug. Not able to continue talking as she her air supply was cut off.

Damn man… why does it always feel like he is trying to kill her whenever he gives her a hug?

"Are we almost done Ace dear?" Rouge smiled and looked over to Max, Macey and Ace who were all cooking.

"No!" Ace told his mum as he looked at Max and pointed at the frying pan in front of him.

"So… other than it being Mother's Day and my birthday, why are you guys here?" Naomi asked once she had her breath back from the Roger bear hug of death.

"Ace thought it would be nice to have breakfast together," Luffy smiled and told. "Since Sabo and Macey are going to get married when they are grown-up! So, we thought we should do mother's day together with both mummys! A family Mother's Day!"

"Luffy!" Sabo shouted and blushed hard.

"Oh, that's a nice idea Ace," Naomi smiled.

"Well, Macey is going to be a mummy one day so I thought we should practice being together as a family for Mother's Day!" Ace grinned right at Sabo, making the blonde blush harder.

"Excuse me?" Marco asked- looking a little annoyed.

It has been a joke on and off since Macey and Sabo were little that they would get married. Mostly because Macey says that Sabo is the man/boy of her dreams and is super cool and nice. Macey then kind of stole one of Marco's rings and gave to Sabo as their promise/proposal. It was really cute, Macey was eight and Sabo was six.

Marco was not happy or impressed with the whole thing but Naomi told him to leave it. It was cute watching Macey dragging Sabo around and her telling everyone that they were going to get married when she was 20 and he was 18. Now they were 16 and 14 and the joke still hasn't gone away and Macey's seriousness about the whole thing hasn't gone away either.

Poor Sabo, the kid might die from embarrassment of Macey and his family before he turns 18. Unless Marco kills Sabo first… Naomi better keep an eye on Marco.

"Close your eyes! Close your eyes!" Macey told her mum and Rouge. "You two mum Rouge!"

"Okay, okay," Rouge and Naomi both smiled as they covered their eyes and their husbands lead them to their seats.

"One, two, three!" the kids all shouted. "Open!"

In front of Rouge and Naomi when they removed their hands from their eyes were lovely flowers, cards, presents, chocolates and a HUGE breakfast, even for D's, this was a HUGE breakfast.

"Happy Mother's Day!" the kids all smiled.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Roger and Marco both smiled as well.

"Hey Macey?" Luffy said.

Oh god… Luffy! No! Don't ask the question!

"When are you going to become a mummy?" Luffy asked all innocently. "Sabo's going to be the daddy, right? So, we can all do Father's Day together too, right?"

Dear god, Luffy asked it…

Naomi grabbed Marco as quickly as she could, before the man even thought about going near Sabo, and before Macey answered. There was no way in hell that Macey wasn't going to answer that question after it was asked.

"Of course Sabo will be Daddy! There's no question about it!" Macey grinned.

Sabo was blushing like mad was Naomi was more or less trying to suffocate/calm Marco down by having his head in her boobs.

"And it will be whenever Sabo is ready!" Macey added. "Because I am ready when he is!"

Macey, why?!

"Macey Ann Phoenix D. Aschgate-Newgate!" Marco shouted. "You are NEVER becoming a mother! Sabo! you stay the hell away from daughter!"

Sabo had already short-circuited while Luffy was telling Sabo to hurry up and make Macey a mummy because he wanted to be an uncle. Roger was laughing his head while Rouge seemed to be giggling at their reactions. Don, Red, Blue, Jack, Max and he others didn't seem to know how to response to it while Ace was laughing his head off with his dad at Sabo's reaction then agreed with Luffy about wanting to be an uncle. While in the time, Marco was screaming bloody murder and acting like the world was about to end with Macey just hugged Sabo and told the others to leave him alone.

"Enough silly talk!" Naomi snapped and hit Marco. "It is my birthday and Mother's Day. Let's just worry about me and Rouge, understand?"

"Yes ma'am…" Marco mumbled since he knew there was no point in arguing with Naomi.

Naomi smiled as everyone went to eating and she and Rouge opened up their presents. If only everyday could be like this.

"Happy Mother's Day," Naomi smiled and said to herself.

* * *

 **i hope you all enjoyed our mother's day special. more chapters to come later on. so late mother's day chapters asll. like an just Macey and Naomi one and i had a special request of an Ace and Rouge mother day chapter as well. so they will be our next two chapters in the next few days.**

 **Marco: here you are!**

 **bye! to the next chapter!**

 **Marco: stop running away god damn it!**


	12. Luffy! Theme songs P1!

**last chapter of the set of four! two new chapters to come soon! here we go! must go before Marco gets here!**

 **Marco: too late**

 **SOMEONE SAVE ME!**

 **Max: yes, this chapter is meant to be short and end where does. it gives you all time to think and give suggestion to characters- such as myself, Macey, Luffy, Marco, West, Melody, Naomi, Don, Ace, Sabo, Sin, Lavi, Kaitlyn and etc. Luffy will choice the best ones, so please give as many suggestions as you can.**

 **Marc: you can either PM the suggestions or review/comment them. whatever floats your boat.**

 **Sin: the poor** ** _Free Flyer..._**

 **Max: um... ignore Sin please, he is in a depression cycle right now. he saw some ideas in kerennie's notes that he did not like. Ayane knows about them. we hope you don't mind us calling you Ayane instead the full thing. it's just easier in kerennie's mind right now. anyway, please enjoy and read and think.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Luffy Moments- Theme songs Part 1

Max smiled as he cooked and Luffy sat there, thinking hard. Max didn't want to say anything since Luffy seemed to be thinking so hard so whatever it was, it must be important for Luffy to be thinking so hard about it. then again… it might not be or seem very important to someone else but it would and must be important to Luffy at least. But Max doesn't mind, seeing Luffy like this was fun and interesting, since you never know what it is about.

"What are we thinking so hard about Luffy?" Max smiled as he dished up eggs, lots and lots of beacon, lots of s and toast. What? Luffy likes meats and the kid has one of the fastest metabolism that Max has ever seen- minus Macey, Ace and Sabo. Because damn, Macey, Ace, Sabo and Luffy all have metabolism AND huge ass appetites.

Luffy is at Max's house which he shares with some of his friends, but rents very cheaply through one of Macey's uncle, Uncle Curiel.

What? Max was pretty much adopted by Macey's family when he met them. Macey's Uncle Thatch took an interest in Max when they met and the man pretty made Max his chef apprentice right away. Max does a family, well three now, the first one was not a very nice one but he did get adopted by a nice man called Zeff who had adopted two younger boys before Max- brothers Sanji and Ichiji. Though, Ichiji was older. Plus, there was Reijui who was Sanji's and Ichiji's older sister as well. Max's second family, they were nice. And then there's Macey's family, who was a like a third family. They were great too.

Zeff had no problems with Max becoming Thatch's apprentice, appearing Thatch had been Zeff's apprentice at one point or another.

Also, Ichiji, Sanji and Reijui had two other brothers, since Ichiji and Snaji were the oldest and youngest out of quards but S and J got adopted by a friend of Zeff's called Kalin.

"Yo!" Marc smiled as he walked in. "I'm here Luffy! What's up kiddo?"

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

Max looked at Marc. Did Marc know what was going on?

"Do you know what is going on?" Max asked as he put a plate down for Marc, since Max knew that Max was coming over. Then put a plate down for himself.

"Luffy said something about presents for us or something? For Friendship Day or something?" Marc answered but he didn't really know anything from here. "Other than that, I have no idea."

"Theme songs!" Luffy grinned.

What…?

"What?" Marc and Max asked Luffy.

"I'm going to go through songs and find and give everyone songs that I think best suit them!" Luffy grinned. "Theme songs!"

This was either going to be good or a complete disaster.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 ***dead in background***

 **Marco: we hope you all enjoyed the chapters. any ideas for themes for chapters? please feel free to leave. now, i have to take kerennie to see Jack and get her better so she can write more chapters for you all. bye, till next time!**


End file.
